<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【V/银手】Paint It White by winterfalls42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527849">【V/银手】Paint It White</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42'>winterfalls42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Fluff, Johnny has vagina, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>赛博奶子系列（？）总结起来一句话：妹妹，饿饿，奶奶</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Male V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【V/银手】Paint It White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>强尼抱怨自己胸口痒的时候，V正忙着将手指操进那个湿软的骚穴里。他的嘴还停在强尼的脖颈间，牙齿咬着紧贴在男人喉结上的项圈。今天是强尼先提出要玩点不一样的，于是他就给自己整了套牛仔装，还画蛇添足地加了条黑色项圈——虽然很快就被V扒得一丝不挂。反到是那条原本格格不入的项圈成了今晚的中心，被V又舔又啃，就差系根链子真把男人拴在什么地方。</p><p>插进V发间的金属手用力扯了扯他的头发，年轻人终于舍得抬起头来，用不耐烦的眼神看着男人。</p><p>“你他妈闭嘴，强尼。”</p><p>这种不配合的态度让男人大为光火，他抬起一条腿踩在V的胸口上，生生打断了年轻人的指交。见鬼的强尼，仗着自己有个电子化了的灵活身体，净做些高难度动作，怎么折腾都没事，但对于V来说杀伤力极强。要放在平时V早握着那窄腰操进去了，但今天对方莫名其妙地拒不配合。明明刚才V抱着他亲的时候还热情得很，现在却像个婊子似的唧唧歪歪个不停。</p><p>他自己硬了很久，强尼也是，那被唾液和淫水濡湿的阴唇因为这动作整个暴露在灯光下，闪亮亮的，还随着男人的呼吸收缩开合。操，V受不了这画面，抓着强尼的脚踝跟男人较起劲来。</p><p>“这儿出故障了，脑残，”强尼低吼道，“我他妈不想因为你的性癖死在床上。妈的，死得一次比一次憋屈。”</p><p>V眨眨眼，在确定男人没发疯之后将手放了上去：“操，真他妈软。”</p><p>“多谢，你真是观察敏锐。”强尼白了他一眼。</p><p>“谁让你乱来的，”V叹了口气，“可能只是那几十个MOD里的某一个。”</p><p>对方愣了两秒，很快又摆出那傲慢的表情：“我不管，痒。你给我揉揉。”</p><p>操蛋的控制狂。</p><p>V还没来得及发表评论，他就被强尼放在后颈的手按了下去，男人粗暴又蛮横地吻上来，撬开V的口腔让年轻人的抱怨全都跑回了肚子里。不过对方的要求也算不上刁钻，倒不如说V也乐见其成，于是他便任劳任怨地抓着那对雪白的奶子揉了起来。</p><p>强尼发出舒服的叹息声，脑袋向后仰去，用湿漉漉的穴口去蹭着V的肉棒。他仰躺着，整个身体都舒展开来，难得软软地贴在在V怀里。这男人大多数时候总要掌控点什么，但他又过于喜欢那种被操射的感觉，因此平时他们做爱，强尼动不动就要占个上位，像牛仔那样骑着V，一副把年轻人当个按摩棒的架势。</p><p>但看样子今天他这牛仔恐怕得打个折。去掉后面那一半。</p><p>两人正亲得激烈，V突然感到指尖有一股湿意，低头一看才发现那淡褐色的乳尖不知何时真的出了奶，白色的液体随着按压的动作从小孔渗出，晕开在V的手上。</p><p>“操，你他妈的……”V吻了吻强尼，兴奋远大于惊慌，接着他俯下身去要一边的乳珠，舌头刮过已经挂在乳晕上的奶水，牙齿在乳房上轻轻蹭过，将整个乳头都含入口中吮吸。</p><p>强尼被他的动作弄得又疼又爽，胸口的瘙痒倒是暂时止住了，但随之而来的却是奶水堵在胸口的胀痛。V每揉一下他的胸部就仿佛更加肿胀，一阵一阵疼。</p><p>V又把手指插进了花穴里，一口气放了三根，强尼也很快都吃了进去。那里已经完全湿了，年轻人一边用手指在里面操着，一边去照顾另一侧的乳头，又舔又吸地，弄出了好多奶。浓郁的奶香味溢满整个房间，V忍不住幻想如果他们有只小猫咪，还要喝母乳的那种，它或许就会循着香味跌跌撞撞地跑过来，扑在强尼的胸口，软软地舔起乳房，将妈妈的奶水全吃下去，吃得肚皮饱胀，然后惬意地钻进强尼怀里打瞌睡。</p><p>他又用拇指去玩强尼的阴蒂，男人几乎是立刻就弹了起来，然后落回床里，身体像触电了一样抖起来，却只是将自己的那对奶子更深地送进V口中。男人高潮了一次，阴茎还没射呢，穴里已经湿得像一洼小水池，V随便抠一下就能抠出许多淫液来。</p><p>所以他真正将肉棒插进去的时候强尼没怎么叫唤，那根又粗又长的老二几乎没受到多少阻力，很快就被软肉吞了下去，黏糊糊地缠着。V还吃着奶，不太专心地操着强尼，只顾用手和舌头把两边的乳头玩到硬挺红肿，没被舔干净的奶水糊在男人的整个胸口。强尼很快射了出来，精液溅到腹部，被V用手揩去然后涂抹到胸口上，和淡白色的母乳混合到一起，让男人有一瞬间看上去像个破碎的瓷娃娃。</p><p>“妈的……你看起来被我玩坏了，”V抬起头，再度和强尼接吻，然后又用手拨了拨皮项圈上的金属环，“我想彻底玩坏你，操，把你锁在我的私人牧场里。”</p><p>强尼舔了舔唇，不可否认他喜欢听V说那些荤话。“然后呢？做你他妈的专属奶牛？”他故意拖长了尾音，那让男人获得了V重重地一次撞击，他几乎被顶到了床头，但在真正撞到墙壁之前又被年轻人拉回来继续操。</p><p>“该死的-”V的声音断在喉咙里，他狠狠掐着强尼的腰，飞快操干起来，肉棒疯狂地往里凿，磨得阴唇两边泛起白沫，原本紧闭的穴口也因为长时间被撑开而跟蚌肉似的翻了出来。</p><p>“他妈的没错，”他继续道，用手掌将强尼的整个奶头包裹起来揉搓，“你每天都要我挤奶，因为你就是这样饥渴的小母牛，没有我帮你你都快要疯了，逼里流着水却找不到鸡巴操你，只能在拴着你的栏杆上磨你那贪吃的肉穴，然后因为水太多所以滑了下来，但你还是不满足，在同一个地方磨蹭你那对大奶子——”</p><p>“操，你他妈……”强尼呻吟着要求他继续说下去，于是V干脆抓着男人的屁股让对方整个下半身都悬了空，继续一边操着对方一边挤出更多乳汁。</p><p>“等我来看你的时候你的水已经把那些干草全都弄湿了，但你站不起来，只能跪在那里可怜兮兮地看着我，抱着装奶的木桶让我给你挤奶……然后我把老二塞进你那个永远吃不饱的骚逼里面，你立刻尖叫着高潮了，连奶水都射了出来，只可惜那个桶早就被你的淫水弄脏了。”</p><p>强尼用充满情欲的双眼看着V，“嗯……而你不喜欢这样。”他抓住V玩弄他胸口的那只手，饱含温柔地举到嘴边去舔自己的奶。</p><p>“操，跟真的一样，”强尼还故意大声地咂咂嘴，“想出这玩意儿的人真他妈是个天才。”</p><p>“闭嘴强尼，你真煞风景。”V气鼓鼓地瞪了他一眼。</p><p>男人咧了咧嘴。“好吧……”他伸长了腿，踩在V的小腿上，“那你要怎么惩罚这个……不安分小家伙的呢？”</p><p>V撇撇嘴，重新咬上一边乳尖，为了报复强尼而加重了力道，在说话前还不忘狠狠吮一口，“我会把你吊在牧场外面，你得含着我的精液一整天不许漏，可你的奶子好胀，没有人来帮你弄，你叫着我的名字求饶，但我听不见，你只能祈求着有什么奇迹出现让你的奶水不再涌出来……最后你为了高潮什么都会答应，只要我重新把你最爱的肉棒塞进来。”</p><p>V又重重地操进深处，“喂我，”他凑在男人耳边舔他的耳尖，“我的小婊子母牛。”强尼因为这个称呼剧烈地抖起来，就这样被V送上了高潮，穴里吹出一股又一股的水，浇了满床。那猛然收紧的阴道夹得V也难以忍耐，就这样射在强尼身体里。</p><p>他抽出阴茎，抱着男人躺回到满是各种体液的床上，嘴唇轻轻触碰着皮项圈。</p><p>“……我爱死你的下流话了，V，”强尼伸了个懒腰，随意地转过来吻吻V，“操，你去当性偶绝对能赚翻。”</p><p>“别傻了，白痴，我就对你这对奶子硬得起来。”V又把他抓进怀里狠狠咬了一下。</p><p>“嘁，真可怜。”</p><p> </p><p>强尼虽然嘴上这么说着，却还是从年轻人身上爬起来，慢慢爬到他身下，还沾着乳汁的胸口贴上V仍软着的阴茎。</p><p>“既然你这么说了，”强尼从下方缓缓瞥了他一眼，勾人得不得了，“能为了这对奶子再硬几次吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>